<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun and Moon Linger Together in the Sky by michimaroon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658016">The Sun and Moon Linger Together in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimaroon/pseuds/michimaroon'>michimaroon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zenith [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, Light Angst, Major Character Undeath, Time Travel, aoc really blessed us like that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimaroon/pseuds/michimaroon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For each choice, there are countless possibilities. Many answers that lead to many fates.</p>
<p>There is only one where Mipha and Sidon are lucky enough to watch each other grow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zenith [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun and Moon Linger Together in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is unknown how long a Zora can really live. They themselves pay no attention to their lifespan. Instead, they chose to focus on the present, answering a simple question: how can you find fulfillment and enjoyment in each day? A Zora guard may answer that defending the kingdom or defeating monsters grants them this fulfillment. An architect may say that designing new bridges or working with the luminous stones that sparkle in the night is enough. The King believes that witnessing the kingdom prosper grants happiness unlike any other (though watching his children grow may supersede that). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha and Sidon, decades apart in age, have different answers themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha, at the ripe age of 85, focuses on strengthening herself and the kingdom. With the Calamity drawing ever nearer, it is of utmost importance to ensure its defeat by any means necessary. Excavations and historical records hint at the weapons necessary in order to guarantee this victory, though many have not been found. In the meantime, Mipha sharpens her trident and her skills. Whatever the Calamity may bring, she will be ready to defend that which she loves most: her kingdom and her family (which she hopes will include a certain knight in the future). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon, on the other hand, is merely 20 years old. For a Hylian, he would be considered a young man, ready to take on and explore the world. Alas, little Sidon is a Zora; 20 is more like a Hylian’s 5. He knows nothing of a Calamity or a prophecy. On his mind is the dream of being as incredible as his older sister. Everytime he looks at Mipha, his nerves feel ready to burst out of anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To wield a spear as gracefully as her!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her healing power leaves him awestruck, healing wounds that would normally result in death. Though he would never say it out loud, he thinks Mipha must be the goddess reborn for only a goddess could heal like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 86 and Sidon is 21 when Divine Beast Vah Ruta is unearthed from its residence in the lake. The Zora siblings, with their father, watch as the Sheikah and Zora work together to fully uncover the machine. Mipha’s gaze is hardened, like a warrior before the start of a battle. There are underlying questions within her expression. What does this mean for the future? Who will man the beast? Mipha knows that three similar beasts were discovered in the far corners of the kingdom, but their pilots remain unknown. Sidon, tugging Mipha’s hand, jumps in excitement, exclaiming and gasping when he notices the different parts of the machine. Still so young, he is unaware of the tension that resides within the king and the princess next to him. The walk back to the domain would be silent if not for the rambling that came from the prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 89 when Princess Zelda comes with her entourage, intending to have the Zora King’s permission for his daughter to be named Champion. Mipha is not there to witness this spectacle. Her father and her had already discussed the possibility of her being the Zora Champion. The King forbade it, but she felt it was the best way to protect the kingdom. While not one to get angry quickly, she grew frustrated with her father. Afraid of her anger being an interruption to the meeting, she instead takes a stroll with Link. How his eyes, blue like the glow of the domain, carried such strength. It made her heart leap with joy and love. He has with him a tiny machine, which she notices resembles a Guardian. Any inquiries, however, would be left for later, as a rumbling permeates through the domain. Mipha, trident already in her hand, prepares herself for a fight. The guards and scouts had been watching a mob of monsters nearby for weeks, but by their movements, they shouldn’t have approached until a few days later. Perhaps the presence of the divine princess had brought them closer. She and Link begin to run towards the throne room, when a guard informs her of the situation; monsters in all corners of the domain. It is nothing she hadn’t seen already, though the staggering numbers did worry her. What brings her to a stop is the confusion from the guard when he asks her of the whereabouts of the prince, or lack thereof. Her heart feels ready to burst out of her chest when she finds out Sidon is nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 24 when the monsters attack. Earlier, he snuck into the training room and took a spear. Too young to fight, his father said. Your time will come, his sister said. Well he thinks his time is now. So, he made the journey to the top of Ploymus Mountain to train privately. He is about to begin the warmups he had seen countless guards and his sister do when a shaking causes him to trip and fall. The spear remains by his side on the floor as he glances around, trying to find the source. He cautiously and curiously walks towards the road where he had come up from, gripping the spear tightly and silently hoping the shaking wasn’t from his father, who would likely be angry if he saw where Sidon is. He can see and hear fighting in the distance, where the domain is. Before he can process the situation, a grunt to his right pulls his attention away, his blood running cold as he notices the red-maned Lynel further down the road. Sidon quickly pulls back behind a rock, hoping the monster hadn’t yet noticed his presence. Though, his hopes were dashed as the monster began to lumber cautiously towards him. His breathing is rapid, his thoughts cloudy and Sidon isn’t entirely sure whether the liquid running down his cheeks are from tears or the rain that is sprinkling down from the night sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what he gets for not listening! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He begins apologizing to his father and sister, as if they were right in front of him. He even apologizes to the goddess, taking back his statement that Mipha was the goddess reborn; Hylia must have been offended and sent a Lynel his way as revenge. He could hear the footsteps of the beast, even through the rain and the distant fighting, the spear in his hands shaking as Sidon tried to come up with a plan. If Mipha was here, what would she do? </span>
  <em>
    <span>She would fight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Deep in his consciousness, Sidon knows he had to be brave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Mipha!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He takes a deep breath before moving back towards the clearing, away from any cover. The Lynel lets out a roar gleefully as it spots his prey. The spear shaking even more, Sidon musters his courage and strength and is about to rush to strike when he notices Mipha. Her face is full of shock, but her expression is quickly washed away, replaced by a ferocity that Sidon has never seen before. Her razor-like teeth are fully exposed as Mipha snarls, eyeing the Lynel with pure anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 89 and Sidon is 24 when Mipha absolutely overpowers the Lynel. Normally, Lynels would have to be fought in groups, as the beasts were often cunning and could easily defeat a lone soldier (though one renowned knight was the exception). However, with how Mipha side-steps, dashes, strikes, dodges, spins, Sidon believes she is fighting a Bokoblin instead. He is entranced with how she fights, to the point where her power makes him feel like he could join in. The spear remains in his hands as Link and Princess Zelda approach the peak as well. Link joins Mipha in the fight, though with how the Lynel staggers and swings lazily, Sidon thinks there isn’t much of a fight left. Zelda comes to his side, checking Sidon for any wounds. She lets out a sigh of relief as a roar brings their attention away from each other. The Lynel, with blood dripping down its side, limps away, though it is unlikely he will survive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is breathing heavily, her heart pounding through her chest. Upon assuring that the Lynel was gone, Link sheaths his sword and Mipha’s grip on her trident relaxes. Her battle senses begin to calm down, as she remembers her purpose for being there. She sprints quickly to Sidon, dropping the Lightscale trident rather ungracefully. She examines the prince for wounds to heal, though Zelda reassures her that he is fine. Sidon’s spear falls to the ground as his lip quivers and more tears threaten to fall. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mipha strokes his cheek, comforting him and quelling his fears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a brave little brother I have.” His smile gleams so bright, Mipha thinks daytime may have arrived early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 89 when she is chosen as the pilot for Divine Beast Ruta. It was rather unconventional how she came to pilot it, but she feels that it is something she is destined for. The machine responds accordingly to her every whim; it feels like an extension of her, filling her with a hope she hasn’t felt in decades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 90 and Sidon is 25 when the Calamity strikes. Despite knowledge from the future, the Calamity manages to catch everyone off-guard. Towers are shut off, communication with the others impossible. Mipha is left alone to fight. She has the security of knowing her brother is safe and holds on to his final words of luck he gave before she left to her duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kick his butt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles remembering how his eyes were full of innocent optimism.; he believes in her and now, she must protect and defend that belief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together, they shall prevail! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She enters the beast and prepares to lock on a solid position to aim and fire. Her hand hovers over the control unit when a freezing chill brings shivers down her back. It is nothing like the cold of the deep sea or the temperatures of the Hebra mountains. It fills her with fear, though she has no idea what she’s supposed to be afraid of. Though the question doesn’t leave her mouth, it is answered. Malice swirls around the room and collects itself above the control unit. Mipha steps back, watching as the malice begins to form. She strengthens her grip on her trident, ready to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 90 when Mipha’s life nearly ends. Despite her faith in herself, Mipha believes it simply must be her time to go; fatigued and unable to defend herself, she merely stands in acceptance as the malice-filled monster prepares its final strike. Her heart weeps when she thinks of disappointing Sidon and her father, but Hylia grants her another chance. The room fills with a shade of blue different from the one that surrounded the blight, a voice calling out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not let you take her again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A trident similar to hers intercepts the attack, saving her life. Mipha thinks the fatigue may have spread to her brain because in front of her stands a figure who looks so familiar, but one she has never seen before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sidon?” The way he smiles at her confirms her thoughts. An older Sidon saved her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She isn’t offered more time to ponder how this may have happened, however, as the blight in front of them roars in frustration, angry that its victory was squashed. Mipha grips her trident confidently. The tables have turned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 90 and Sidon is 25 (?) when they manage to bring the blight to its knees. With the company of Link and Zelda, who joined them earlier, they manage to defeat Ganon’s minion. Together, the royal siblings assist the knight and the princess in rescuing Daruk. The six of them sit on Vah Rudania, discussing what had occurred. Daruk was saved by someone from the future as well; Yunobo, an apparent descendant of Daruk himself. Mipha finds it rather strange entirely but is grateful nonetheless. As she stares at a much older Sidon (how refined he has become!), she can’t help but feel slight guilt over giving up so easily earlier. She promises to make it up to Sidon-the younger one that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 127 and Mipha is 90 when they work together, piloting Ruta to assist Link and Zelda in their rescue of Akkala Citadel. Sidon watches his sister, taking in every detail of her appearance. He is grateful to be able to see her again; 100 years may not be long for a Zora, but it was an eternity for him. She looks just like the statue that resided in his home, but even then, the statue failed to capture her beauty. He calls her attention, his optimism flowing with his words of encouragement. It feels odd to encourage her; he remembers so distinctly how the roles were reversed 100 years ago, when he was a youngling. She turns and smiles at him and that alone is enough to nearly bring him to tears, her next words only heightening that feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so proud of the Zora you have become.” She holds a hand out and he kneels, knowing what she means to do. Her warm hand rests on his cheek like it had so long ago. Mipha smiles as he closes his eyes, trying to burn this feeling in his mind. Before, she was taller than him, having to kneel to meet his eye. Now he is the one that towers over her, yet he feels as small as he had the last time he saw her. “Let’s fight together, sweet Sidon.” He nods desperately, like she would leave him if he didn’t answer fast enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 90 and Sidon is both 25 and 127 when the sun rises on a brisk, clear day. The malice that had spread throughout the land has faded, sealed for who knows how long. What they do know is that Calamity Ganon is gone. The group rejoices at their victory, even at the loss of their little guardian. The bolt of said guardian flashes a light blue, encompassing those from the future. Shock fills everyone’s faces, but this is something to be expected. Their purpose has been accomplished; it is time to go home. 127 year-old Sidon does not want to go. Home is where Mipha is. To return to a time without her seems impossible. But as she walks toward his glowing body, she gives him a smile unlike any other, like she knows that he’s leaving her and is offering something to take with him. He feels warm and is reminded of all the hugs they had when he was young. He kneels down and tries to replicate those hugs, though instead of her encompassing him in warmth and love, it is the opposite. She returns the hug, whispering words he has longed to hear for 100 years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you. Remember that. I love you and know we shall meet again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remain in that position until the blue glow brightens and his spirit is taken back. Back to a time that ended so differently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His spirit returns him to the statue. One moment, he is hugging his sister, the next, he is in front of the biggest reminder of her death. Like so many other times, tears stream down his face, though not of grief, but of joy and happiness. The Zora try to find fulfillment in each and every day. Sidon has struggled with this for over 100 years, but it took one day to fill him with purpose. As long as he remains alive, he will never forget his sister’s words. Until they meet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a world changed by time, the Kingdom of Hylia rejoices. There is much to repair, but for now, they celebrate. Mipha visits her home, hugging and holding Sidon tightly until he tries to wiggle out. Soon, there will be a time where she can no longer hold him like that. As the Zora settle back into their home, she speaks of a prince from a different time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 30 when the majority of all repairs are finished. The kingdom looks as beautiful as ever, no longer held down by a prophecy that spoke of doom. His training with a spear is going well; many Zora guards speak highly of his fighting prowess. Sidon finds it absurd that they would think that. He was trained by Mipha. Of course he would be powerful! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A monument near the domain is mounted. It speaks of the Calamity and how the 8 Champions, along with the Princess and her knight, prevailed with the help of a little Guardian. Sidon had heard the details of the battle afterwards from his sister. He wasn’t too sure how he could have come from the future when he was in the domain the whole time, but he didn’t care much. His chest puffed out a little, though, when Mipha told him how handsome he had become. All he cares about is being as incredible as his sister,  continuing to train and swim and work in order to reach her level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 97 when Link and Zelda get married. Though her heart stings a little, she’s seen their love for each other. It was what saved them both and the kingdom. It would be foolish to try and convince herself that she still has a chance. She offers Link the armor, though removing her own scale from it. Removing it removes the implication of marriage and instead, it becomes a simple armor. She makes one for Zelda as well, as a wedding gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 45 when he reaches Mipha’s height. She complains that it means that he is no longer her baby brother, but now a full-fledged prince in his own right. For his birthday, she offers him a trident seemingly like his own, with few differences. She says it's the same style as the trident wielded by the Sidon from the future. He finds it odd saying this, but he swears he’ll train to be as strong as that Sidon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 112 when King Rhoam passes, joining his wife. The kingdom mourns and all four races offer a gift to the newly-crowned Queen. The Zora offer a memorial made of luminous stones, so that the King’s spirit and prowess may shine bright, both in the day and night. Mipha attends the coronation and watches the new Queen and Prince Consort with pride. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How everyone around her has grown!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 50 when the first Champion perishes. Daruk, in his old age, passes peacefully. Mipha had taken Sidon to be there for the Goron’s final days. With the other Champions, Zelda, and Link surrounding him, the Goron leaves with a smile on his face, his booming laughter reverberating throughout the room. Link promises a final meal once they meet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 122 when the Gerudo Champion succumbs to her old age. It is hard for a Zora to make this journey, so she chooses to leave Sidon behind this time. The Chieftain is surrounded by many Gerudo. Zelda holds one of her hands, and the next chief holds the other. Link is dressed in a vai outfit, still able to blend in despite his old age. Zelda’s sobbing and Urbosa’s reassuring words are all that fill the silence. Late into the night, Urbosa takes her last breath, lightning encapsulating the sky as she does so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 66 when the Rito Champion takes his final flight. He is quite fond of Revali; he had taken him flying a few times in his youth. Though he prefers swimming, the feeling of flight is one he will never forget. All that remains of their little group besides the Zora siblings is the Queen and Link. Few are in the room when he finally passes. A rumor spread afterwards that the last words Revali spoke were an insult to Link. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 143 when both Link and Zelda die. She finds it a little funny, even if the situation is not meant to be humorous. The divine princess and her loyal knight, destined to be together until the very end. To have died together is an honor. Mipha and Sidon both watch as their children surround their parents, holding their hands like it would ease the pain of death. Link and Zelda’s other hands are clasped tightly between them. Their grip maintains even after their last breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 143 and Sidon is 78 when they attend the coronation of the new Queen in place of their father. Mipha has never really felt close with the royal children. She didn’t hate them-she could never-but nothing really beat the family she had formed with the Champions, Link, and Zelda. A tear falls down her cheek as she realizes they are all truly gone. Sidon, far taller than her, never notices her cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sidon turns 127, Mipha thinks back to when they defeated the Calamity. In a different world, Ganon would have only been beaten recently. It is a strange thought, especially since it’s been so long since then. Unsurprisingly, the Sidon before her looks just like the one that saved her life. She wonders how he is doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 238 and Sidon is 173 when their father passes, at the age of 543. Mipha takes the throne, though said throne is much too big for her size. She hasn’t really grown much the past two hundred years, at least compared to her brother. She thinks he would be a better fit to be King with the way they resembled each other. Regardless, she plans to lead the domain to brighter futures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 194 when Mipha marries another Zora. While it is to be expected-it is necessary to have heirs, after all-Sidon had previously believed that Link was the only one to have her heart. It has been so long, however, so his surprise quickly fades. The Hylian royal family has already gone through numerous generations before the Zora has gone through one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 346 when she has her final child, totalling 5. Each of them are named after 3 brave champions, a loyal knight, and even a divine princess. It is not against the rules to name a child Zelda, so Mipha offers the name in pride and honor. To remember those she loved. It is Zelda that inherits her healing power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 284 when he gets married himself. Mipha tells him once, in private, that his wife reminds her of their mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she reminds me of her, even after all these years, then don’t let her go.” He proposes right away, though to his surprise, that night she planned to offer a special armor that fit no one else but him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha is 493 when she passes. For Sidon, it is the bleakest day in his life, even after the loss of his mother and father. She had already spoken to all of her children when she addresses him. Her thumb rubs his cheek, like she has done for hundreds of years now. Her final words to him were ones of happiness and encouragement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead with pride and love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell everyone I said hello over there.” With those words, she smiles, realizing that she would be seeing all those she lost soon. She passes when the sun just barely rises above the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 428 when he ascends to the throne. Mipha’s husband had passed years ago and their children has yet to complete their training, making him an interim king. Ruling is something he has never thought about. From his youth, he pictured Mipha ruling until the day he died, not thinking about how much older she was compared to him. As he sits on the throne-once again having its size adjusted-he thinks about his lengthy life. How the Calamity was defeated. How his sister was saved by him from the future. If he made his future self proud, even if there was no way to know. Memories flash in his mind. Mipha training him, her trident as sharp as ever. That trident is now in the hands of her eldest. His own trident, the gift from Mipha, is in the hands of his only child, a son with bright blue scales like his grandfather. He thinks of Link, how hundreds of years ago, he fought with young Zora who still live. Yet Link had faded into myth and legend, his skills as a knight more folktale than history. The other champions as well. They spoke of a Gerudo who could summon lightning, a Goron with protection, a Rito with aerial skills like no other. While there are memorials and honorings of those who fought, few had the connection like Sidon and a small number of Zora had. Even the Divine Beasts have been buried once again out of protection. With no pilot, it was dangerous to leave them out in the open. The world around the domain has changed significantly since then, hasn't it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon is 600 years old, the longest a Zora has ever lived in a long time, when his time comes. Mipha’s eldest had already taken the throne decades ago, so he is left to pass in peace, his family surrounding him. He had been on the other side for so many times, witnessing countless others reach their end. They all offer words of encouragement and praise, but he only wanted to hear those kinds of words from one person. As he draws his final breaths, he asks himself if he made everyday really worth it. Had he found his fulfillment? That answer was what a Zora wanted before they passed. He ponders, before giving his family a bright, gleaming smile. Of course he has. He is going to see those that gave him that fulfillment soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meets them in a Hyrule so similar from the one he just left. Link. Zelda. The other Champions. His father. Even his mother. And Mipha. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>